Mops of Loguetown
Introduction Mops of Loguetown a man known for being corrupt and a traitor. Mops is a man with a bad reputation and strong sense of honor. He is a man who will a sacrafice everthing loves and holds dear to achive his goal. Mops believes in what he calls corrupt justice. Using any means necessary to achive ones own sense of Justice. Even if that means will hurt those that are innocent. He is a Commander under Nines and thus a member of the Shinan no Shinsengumi (Shinan's Newly Selected Corps), an unofficial division within the Marines which consist of Rear Admiral Shinan and those Marines whom are closely affiliated with her. Appearance Mops is a young man who face seems as if it aged a decade faster than his body. His air is bown and his eyes the same shade. He wers a suit of armor with a white tunick over it.? Personality Mops is a man who seems to have cut the world out of his heart. He talks in a very direct manor and never smiles. His eyes are almost always in a scowl and he talks in a very bland, but deep voice. Everyday Mops takes some time out to meditate on his actions. He thinks about everything he has done and where he could have impoved upon. Mops also has a photo graphic memory. Everything he has ever heard, read, or seen is locked into his head. He even has memories of his days as a baby. Mops has great admiration for Rear Admiral Shinan. Her goals match is own. In Mops eyes he sees her as the sun shining brightly for all to see. He views himself however as the moon. Reflecting the light of the sun into the darkness. He desires to bring the Word Nobles to justice, but decided not to do so openly. In his mind nothing would come of it. It should be noted however that he also worships the sun, but keeps his religous views to himself. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mops is without a dought the strongest swordsman in Nines devision. His skill was so great that he defeated both Nines and Bazuso at the same time. This caused Nines himself to wonder why Mops was not the Captain. Mops does not have any special sword moves. He does not name his flying slashes. However it is said when Mops draws his sword one can almost taste his killing intent. Mops longsword style combines both speed and power. Physical Strength Mops is storng enought to toss a ship, but not strong enough to toss it into the sunset. When it comes to brute strenght Nines and Bazuso have him by far. However Mops muscule edurance out matches them both by far. In a test of muscular endurance Mops out lasted Nines, who was an android, in a test of reaps. Nines arm malfunction before Mops arms gave out. Agility When it comes to speed and agility Mops is a double hitter. Mops started out with Wind Walker. It is a martial arts technique that allows the user to push off the air right before their feet hit the ground. The move removes the friction from his feet allowing him to dash with unbeliveable speeds. After Mops joined the marines he leared several moves in rokushiki. He personly excells a soru. This combination of speed menuvers allows Mops to move at super human speeds. Endurance Mops is extremely tough thanks to a exsperemental tarining created by his friend/ crew mate Goh. Goh came up with and idea to make soldiers tougher. Mops volunteered and went through the training. Mops was tied to a mountain side, with his hands bound, and had bolders flung into him over and over again. This process would repeat with even heavier bolders. Then to cannon balls, and then to slabs of steel. The training itself was denied thanks to its high injury/ death rate. However Mops survived and ended up with the endruance of a fortess. Weapons Sekishi- Red Child- It is a sword that was cooled in the blood of men. The blade was originaly Mops grandfather, but came to Mops when he died. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Minds Eye- Gives him the ability to see around him even when he is not looking Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Mops has become quite adept in using it. He uses it in almost ever engagement. Either to protect his prescious sword Sekishi or to hit a logo devil fruit user. Mops is the best in Nines devision. Relationships Mops has a very broken relationship between him and other marines. Many marines think of him as a corrupt officer who has not been removed by luck and a traitor to his fellow marines. These rumors however are not true, but even still destory his credability. The only people Mops can talk to on level terms in his unite. Is Goh, his friend since he joined the mariens, Bozuso, and Nines. Everyone else avoides him and make it known that they do so. Even still when Mops gives a command they shut up and listen. But outside of military duty he is pretty much a forced loner. History Mops story begins with his parents. Mops father was a notorious smuggler from Loguetown who was looked down upon by everyone. Mops mother was his chilhood friend who always thought that he was a good guy. Her family however hated him and wanted her to have nothing to do with him. Eventually Mops mother got pregnate with his child and Mops father decided to be a man raise his kid. He quit being a smuggler and took a job as a fisherman in Sabaody archipelago. His main reason for aceepting the job was to get away from his wife's side of the family. Four four years they lived there with no problem. Then one day Mops father was returning form work a World Noble came walking down the street. Mops like all the other residence bowed , but for some reason the noble stoped were he was and stared at him. The noble looked at him and called him ugly and shot him in the face. Mops mother was walking with Mops at the time. They were going to met his father early so they can walk home as a family. She saw her husband get shot and rushed to aid him. She then was shot for standing when a world noble was walking. Mops, being four at the time, grabbed hold of the nobles robes. He asked the man why, and was then shot in chest for touching him. Afther the noble left Mops was rushed to a hospital. He was saved, but his parents were dead. Mops was then sent back to Loguetown to live wiht his grandfather While living with his grandfather Mops was bumbarded by insults and snobby glares from his other relatives. They would whisper when ever he was around, and speek as if his parents deserved their fate. For Mops this was the worst part of his childhood. During this time however Mops met Nya. Nya was a tomoy who loved to get into fights and cause trouble. The two hit it off and became close friends. Mops however eventually fell in love, but never told Nya because he worried it would ruin their friendship. Though Nya made life lighter Mops could still not forget what happented to his parents. He was angery and he wanted justice. His grandfather had a keen eye, and noticed this rage building up inside of him. He coninced Mops to join the marines and to become a soldier. He could not only strive to give his situation justice, but also prevent it from happening again, and so mops joined the mariens. In order to reach his goal Mops needed rank. mops began to make agressive moves to become promoted. He never sabatoged anybody, but if you did deeds in the dark you better exspect them to come to light. Mops fight on corruption caught the eyes of corrupt officrs. They saw Mops quick rise as a threat to themselves. They soon began to spread rumors that Mops himself was corrupt and that he would step on anybody to gain power. These rumors had no base, but they spreaded like wildfire. These rumors began to hamper Mops line of promotion. Mops soon became despirate. He needed a way to promote and to clear his name. Then the incedent with Nya happented. Nya discovered who her father was from her mother and during a drunken rant told it to Mops. Mops at the time was torn in two. He wanted to keep Nya lineage a secret as he knew she could get in trouble, but he was also bound to his honor as a marine soldier. He swore an oath to the marines. Neither blood nor emotion would get in the way of his duty. Eventually Mops honor overided his emotions. Mops turned Nya in and and gained the position of Commander. However in doing so he killied something inside of himself. After the inciden the roomers did not vanish, but rather they intensified. However Mops did. Mops no longer wanted to do things in the proper path. He began to uses dirty tactics and underhanded seems to remove corrupt officers out of power. Mops began his Corrupt Justice. He brigns justice through corrupt means. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel